Who wants to live forever?
by kuroi gami
Summary: A songfic.. 5x13.. yes yaoi.. set to Who wants to liveforever by Queen.. treize dies.. so sad


Who wants to live forever?  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing, and am not making any money. If you try and sue me, then I'll just stand up in court and scream obscene things from the Happy Noodle Boy comic strip. I also do not own Queens "who wants to live forever fic… DAMN!! Double whammy! * "blah" donates speech, 'blah' donates thought, and ~blah~ donates lyrics, and lastly I think //- blah-// donates flashback… or end flashback respectively. Also… the characters are very OOC, at least Wufie is…. And maybe Treize also… This is my first 5x13/13x5 fic…ever and these are not my favorite characters, but this song seemed to fit them perfectly.  
  
* I also do not own any of the vampire stuff I refer to! Or anything about Romeo and Juliet! All I own is the story idea… and if you think it is good enough to copy, just let me know… and give me some credit! But I don't think it is that good! :P One to the fic!!!  
  
  
  
Who wants to live Forever?  
  
"Wufei. It is time." Wufei turned towards the speaker and looked into the colbat blue eyes. Looking past them he saw three other sets of eyes, (violet, emerald, and ocean blue) looking into his own ebony ones.  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"In an hour." With those words Heero walked back over to the laptop. Quatre and Trowa turned away from Wufei and went to watch Heero. They both felt Wufei might need to be alone.  
  
Duo looked down at Wufei for a moment, and then said, "You knew this would happen eventually."  
  
Wufei nodded. With his eyes shut and his face down he whispered fiercely, "I just hoped that it wouldn't happen so soon."  
  
~ There's no time for us,  
  
There's no place for us,  
  
What is this thing that builds our dreams,  
  
yet slips away from us.~  
  
//-Flashback-//  
  
Wufei looked into the blue eyes that belonged to the enemy. The enemy he had just given his heart to.  
  
Treize looked back at him. "What is it Dragon? Are you all right?"  
  
Wufei smiled and snuggled up against Treize. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."  
  
Treize nodded, understanding.  
  
"Treize?"  
  
"Yeah, Dragon?"  
  
"Do you ever wish you could live forever?"  
  
"Only when I am with you, my love, only when I'm with you." He smiled seeing Wufei lay down and fall asleep. He kissed Wufei's forehead and whispered. "If only we could stay like this forever."  
  
//-End flashback-//  
  
"Good luck Wufei." Quatre smiled at the pilot of Gundam Shelong and then looked at Trowa. All of the guys had known there was something going on between Treize Kushrinada and Wufei, but none had asked, and none had reported. They knew that when the time came, Wufei would make the right choice. The choice they would all have to make eventually. Do you forsake the war and winning for the one you love, or do you do what you were ordered to do? Quatre shuddered inwardly. 'I hope I never have to make that decision! I don't honestly know what I would choose.'  
  
Trowa noticed the odd look on Quatre's face and asked, "Are you okay, angel?"  
  
"I'm fine Trowa thanks." Quatre said flashing him a smile that could melt a candy bar. 'I may be fine, but I don't know about Wufei. I think he thought it might last forever.'  
  
~ Who wants to live forever,  
  
Who wants to live forever?~  
  
Wufei got into his gundam and took off. On the monitor, the screen was split into four sections so he could see each of the pilots. Heero appeared and looked at Wufei. Wufei looked back at the other boy and they were joined by Trowa.  
  
"Wufei." Was the word that was spoken by the banged pilot. It translated into "I am here for you. If you want I will take him out for you."  
  
Wufei didn't answer he just continued to stare into Heero's eyes. Heero looked over the monitor into Wufei eyes and he just nodded once, his face still blank.  
  
They all took off and Wufei fell behind, into position 5.  
  
The mission was standard. It was assumed that while Heero hacked into the mainframe of this particular base, and guided Duo (who would be on the inside) to a certain key chip, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre would deal with any mobile suit dolls. This mission was like any other, except for the fact that Treize was located at this base and he would be fighting against Wufei. But little did Treize know Wufei intended to die before kill him.  
  
~ There's no chance for us,  
  
It's all decided for us,  
  
This world has only one sweet moment set-aside for us.~  
  
Upon arriving at the base, Duo and Heero got right down to their assignments while Trowa, Quatre and Wufei began to fight the mobile dolls. The battle raged on, and as Wufei was fighting against one extremely persistent Leo a memory of a conversation came back to him.  
  
//- Flashback-//  
  
Wufei sat down across from Treize, and began to watch him.  
  
"Dragon, have you ever read the play by William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet?" Treize didn't look up from his book while asking.  
  
"No, but my wife used to read it aloud. I do know that it is a love story where the hero Romeo kills himself to be with an onna."  
  
"But it is so much more than that. Yes, it is based around Romeo and Juliet, but here is the first part of the book, and tell me this doesn't relate to you, or touch you in some way." Treize swallowed and began to read passionately, " Two households both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life; Whose misadventured piteous overthrows, Doth their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-marked love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, which, but their childrens end, naught could remove." As Trieze had been speaking, Wufei had been drinking in the words like a fine wine.  
  
When Treize stopped, Wufei looked at him expectantly. "Well, what did you think?"  
  
"I think that it is still a silly love story." Wufei turned around and watched as Treize sighed and began to read some more. Then Wufei looked up at the ceiling and thought, ' I could never tell him this, but I would gladly die to bring peace to the colonies and to Earth. He doesn't believe in peace. What he read sounded so beautiful and in a way made me think about the two of us. It was almost like those lines were written for us.' Then Wufei smiled as Treize walked over and captured his lips with his own.  
  
Kissing Wufei he murmered against his lips, "thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." Wufei looked confused then answered, remembering from a long time ago, "Then have my lips the sin that they took."  
  
"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Treize murmered again and then kissed Wufei once more.  
  
"Now I must leave, or the others will become suspicious." Wufei said and rose, putting on his shoes.  
  
As he walked to the door, Treize called his name. "There is one parting gift I would like to give you, Dragon, and I wish you to remember these words always. They represent everything you are to me." With those words, Treize once again began to speak words from the play… "My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy."  
  
"..." Wufei looked back at Treize and smiled a sad smile, knowing that what Treize had spoke were true.  
  
//-End Fashback-//  
  
~ Who wants to live forever,  
  
Who dares to love forever,  
  
When love must die.~  
  
As Wufei destroyed the Leo, he noticed that behind where Quatre and Trowa were fighting with Leo's and Libra's, there was a solitary mobile suit that didn't attack. It was Tallgesse. Wufei began to fly towards the enemy mobile suit, which held the one person he truly loved and hated at the same time. Wufei's monitor suddenly opened up and he saw the person he loved and laughed with.  
  
"You have to kill me." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yes, I must kill you for the injustice you have committed against the colonies." Wufei felt a tear slip down his cheek. He raised his saber and as he swung, Tallgeeses came up and met his. They began to struggle.  
  
"I wish we could just end this, that we could just go away and leave this war." Treize looked out over the monitor, as he took a swipe at Shelongs stomach.  
  
"But we cannot. I was made to fight, and I am a soldier, as are you." Wufei saw a tear slip down Treize's cheek. "And I intend to die today, because if I do not, then I will continue to kill." "You will not die, because you must kill me, that is what you were assigned to do, and you do what you are assigned. I will die, for that is what I must do."  
  
"Even if I do not die on this particular battlefield, then I will die later when I am alone. I may not die in a physical sense, but I will die."  
  
"YOU WILL NOT DIE!!!!" Treize shouted over the intercom, flying back, and then charging Wufei's gundam with a killer blow. "YOU WILL NOT DIE UNLES I KILL YOU, HERE AND NOW!"  
  
"THEN KILL ME!!!!!!! KILL ME NOW SO I DON'T HAVE TO DIE TONIGHT ALONE, BECAUSE I WILL, FOR I WILL HAVE KILLED THE ONLY ONE I WILL EVER LOVE!" Wufei yelled over the intercom. He was getting very angry at his enemy/lover's unwillingness to except that he was in fact going to die. As the tears slipped down his dark cheeks, he charged at Treize again.  
  
~ But touch my tears with your lips,  
  
Touch my world with your fingertips,~  
  
They locked their swords together, each one unwilling to let the other kill themselves. Suddenly, Treize did a quick move and Wufei's saber ran right through him. "I love you Dragon." With these words, Treize exited his gundam and fell to the ground.  
  
Wufei watched as Tallgesse blew up in front of him. "NOOOOOOOO!!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE, I WAS GOING TO DIE EBFORE I KILLED YOU!" Wufei felt the tears fall from his eyes. " I LOVED YOU! I GAVE YOU SOMETHING I NEVER GAVE ANYONE AND YOU HAD TO DIE! YOU LEFT ME HERE!" With those words, Wufei opened the hatch and jumped onto the ground.  
  
He heard Quatre's voice inside an earplug in his ear, "Wufei! What are you doing? Get back into your gundam! You'll die out there!"  
  
"That's a bad thing?" Wufei asked himself, ripping the receiver from his ear and throwing it onto the ground. He looked around frantically and then saw Treize's body lying on the ground, less than 300 feet away. He began to run. When he finally got to Treize he dropped to his knees and began to cradle his head in his arms.  
  
"Dragon." Treize whispered, opening his eyes slightly.  
  
"Shhhh. We'll get Sally and you will be okay."  
  
"I'm dying Dragon. I will be dead in a minute. Now, I need you to promise me something." Wufei looked down at the dying man in his arms. The one he had dreamed of, and had thoughts of the future about. "Yes?"  
  
"Promise me you won't go home tonight and commit suicide or something equally as drastic. Please. Promise me that you will be happy again, in my memory."  
  
"I can't promise you that. I can't promise you any of that."  
  
"Please, dragon. Please promise me!" Treize gasped, taking Wufei's hands into his own. "I can die happily knowing that you won't live forever regretting today."  
  
"I promise to try. But that is as good as I can do."  
  
"Now, I ask for your forgiveness."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For never taking you away from this war, dragon, for never taking you away. I love you Chang Wufei."  
  
"I love you too, and I forgive you, Treize. I forgive you!" With that last remark Treize died in Wufei's arms.  
  
~ And we can have forever,  
  
And we can love forever,  
  
Forever is our today,~  
  
Wufei layed Treize down on the ground, and stood up. He vaguely realized that the others had stopped fighting, the mission completed. He saw with his eyes only, not really noticing, just seeing. He saw Quatre stumble out onto the ground and go running into Trowa's outstretched arms. He saw Heero and Duo standing together, but apart. Duo oddly grim, and Heero with a knowing expression on his face. Wufei began to walk towards them, and Duo began to walk towards him, only to be held back, and drawn into a hug, by Heero. Wufei turned around to look at the still body of Treize on the ground, and then turned around again, to face his comrades. "Treize Kushrinada is dead. I have killed him. We will never have to worry about him again."  
  
Wufei's face was a cold mask, colder than any of Heero's. To a bystander, it would appear that this Chinese man had cared nothing for the man he had just killed, his mask was so complete; but his friends were not bystanders, and they knew that Wufei had just killed the single most important person in his life. The person he had lived for. The person he would have spent forever with.  
  
~ Who wants to live forever?  
  
Who wants to live forever?~  
  
That night…  
  
Wufei walked into his bedroom. The other pilots had tried to act normally, but when Wufei walked into his room, he noticed that all weapons or things that could be used as weapons had been removed.  
  
Except for a single gun. With a single bullet sitting next to it. There was a note, he picked it up, it read- Wufei, I'm leaving this gun because I know that what you went through today will affect you for the rest of your life. If I could I would comfort you to your face but I would probably screw up the words. No matter what decision you make, I want you to know that we are all here supporting it. Duo, Trowa, and Quatre are watching me write this note, knowing very well that very soon we may hear a gunshot. No matter what you decide to do, we will always be your comrades, and your friends, if not in a physical sense then in a spiritual way. Possibly, goodbye. Heero  
  
Wufei looked down at the gun and he picked it up. Tossing it out the window, he whispered, with a tear slipping down his cheek, " I promise, Treize."  
  
He looked out the window, where he had just thrown the gun, and noticed that the sun was setting. No matter what had happened, the sun would have set, and the next day it would rise, just like every other day. If Treize had lived, or if Wufei had died, it didn't matter, the Earth still went around the sun, and the moon around the Earth, forever and ever. Regardless of the stupid things humans did, and what human had died, the sun would always set.  
  
~ Forever is our today,  
  
Who waits forever anyway?~  
  
Wufei looked into the clouds, and he thought for the briefest moment, that he had seen Treize's face in the fluffy whiteness. "I will see you again, Treize, and next time, I will leave you."  
  
EPILOUGE!!!!!  
  
Wufei walked down the street. He took in a deep breath. He loved the scent of roses in the spring. It had been a few months since the Madie Maya incident, and almost two years since Wufei had killed Treize on that battlefield. He was beginning to learn to live with peace, and he was working as a preventer, along with the other guys. Trowa and Quatre were planning a wedding. Duo and Heero were just being together, but Duo was opening Heero up more and more. It was insane to hear Heero laugh, at a joke. He still called Duo baka, but then so did everyone, except Quatre.  
  
Relena had finally given up on Heero and now she was in the process of stalking some pop idol named Lestat.  
  
Wufei frowned, he didn't like Lestat. What kind of pop idol calls himself "the vampire Lestat" and sings, "come kill me." Well, it made sense as to why Relena liked him. Wufei had met him once, at night, it seemed he didn't come out during the day, anyway, he was creepy, very pale and Wufei felt he was probably very dishonorable.  
  
Wufei also realized that he was gay. He tried to tell Relena, but she insisted that Lestat was as straight as Heero was. No one bothered to correct her, but Duo had laughed so hard, he had ended up lying on the ground, practically dying.  
  
Wufie breathed deep again, and closed his eyes, savoring the last moments of sunlight. All of a sudden, he bumped into someone.  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
"I'm very sorry, sir." Wufei apologized, bowing. He didn't get a look at the person he was bowing to.  
  
"It's okay, Wufei." Said a familiar deep voice.  
  
Wufei looked up into ice blue eyes, surrounded by long platinum white hair. "Zechs." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yes. Will you walk with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two men began to walk down the street. "So how have you been since Treize's death?" Zechs asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"I'm learning to deal with it a little more every day. I swear I can still hear him saying Dragon in my head everytime the wind blows though. How about you? I know you and Treize also had a relationship."  
  
Zechs laughed, "Yes, you should, more than once I remember, Treize would bring one of us into the room, and the three of us would… well… I don't think I need to elaborate."  
  
"No, you don't." Wufei said, slightly reddening at the memory. He didn't notice, but Zechs himself was also slightly crimson. "But, how are you doing?"  
  
"I am fine, at least that is what I tell myself .I also still hear him call me Milliardo everytime I hear a voice." Zechs looked off into the setting sun, and then looked at Wufei. They stopped, and leaned against the railing of a bridge.  
  
Wufei looked out at the river below and then looked back up and said, "The last thing Treize asked me was for his forgiveness. I told him I forgave him. I did, in a way. I forgave him for what he was asking, but I still haven't forgiven him for dying."  
  
"He left me a letter, telling me he knew he was going to die, and he asked me to someday come tell you, that he was sorry he had to die, and that he was sorry he had to make you promise to live after his death. He said that he knew you would someday be happy again, and he said that someday I would be happy again too."  
  
"Did he say when?" Wufei asked, a tear slipping down his cheek, "Did he say when this undeniable pain would leave me, and that I would be happy again? Yes, I live, and yes I am alive, but only physically. Inside I am as dead as he is. I die, I live, yes, but only as much of a life as a dead person can."  
  
"Don't you think that I, of all people, understand how you feel? And you are not as dead as you think."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Are you crying? Do you not weep when you think of him? I know, I do! I weep, and claim to die, but I know that I will live on. I will live and I will be happy again." Zechs wiped a tear from his eye and wiped Wufei's cheek. Zech's face was less than six inches from Wufei's.  
  
Wufei began to breathe heavily, realizing how beautiful Zechs really was. He looked into his eyes, and on impulse, kissed him.  
  
Zechs looked surprised and then kissed him back. "I think that I may find happiness with you, Chang Wufei. Maybe we could let go of Treize together, in each other."  
  
"I agree." Wufei said looking at Zechs. "We will never forget the one we both loved, but maybe together we can remember him, and still be happy. As humans."  
  
"Yes. We will be together and happy." Zechs said, kissing Wufei again. The two of them walked off the bridge and into the deserted streets together.  
  
From somewhere far away, a person looked down from heaven. He smiled as he watched the couple.  
  
"Oi, Treize! You're wanted!" A person called from behind him.  
  
"Coming!'' Treize yelled, turning on his dark wings and flying into the pearly gates where an old man sat, talking to a newcomer. He turned back for the briefest moment. "When you arrive my loves, I will be here to welcome you, and we will ALL be together!"  
  
~Owari~  
  
What did u think? I don't like the ending much… or any of it for that matter, I do love the song though. All comments are appreciated and accepted! WELL, not flames! Well, okay… not flames damning me to hell because I write about guy/guy relationships, anyway! ;) lol… 


End file.
